Tourbillon De Souvenirs
by Toitoile
Summary: Un jeune homme dans une prison s'excuse. Il est désolé. Mais, c'était le seul moyen. Alors peut être qu'en cherchant dans ses souvenirs et en passant par ses pensées les plus sombres, l'on pourra découvrir de quoi il parle et ce à quoi il pense. Sauf si les secours arrivent trop tard et qu'il est déjà devenu fou. Après tout, Jellal Fernandez pourrait très bien le devenir. Non ?
1. Prologue

**Alors, pour commencer je vais juste dire que c'est la première fiction que je publie :3 Je vais la faire en plusieurs parties, et disons que le premier chapitre est une introduction qui plante le décors :3 Et à partir du deuxième chapitre j'avancerais dans l'histoire *^* **

**C'est une fiction que j'ai écrite un peu après avoir regarder/lu Fairy Tail ^^ Le personnage principal de cette ficton est Jellal Fernandez ^^ [Ce gars à tellement de noms... D'une traduction à une autre c'est jamais la même chose é.è Donc j'ai choisi Jellal et pas Gerard ou Gerald :p ]**

**Alors concernant les spoiler, je dirais que je parlerais d'une information majeure de l'arc Tartaros =p Après sinon, je parlerais peut être très rapidement de la fin de l'Arc Des Jeux Magiques, sinon je pense que c'est à peu près tout =p **

**Bien sûr, ni Fairy Tail ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (Sinon les personnages auraient tous un passé qui les aurait traumatisés à vie, et le manga tournerait au gore é.è [Attention, je dis pas que c'est ce qu'il va se passer x')]). Et puis bien sûr vu que c'est une fiction je me suis permise de modifier quelques petits éléments du manga :3 D'ailleurs, pour vous situez l'histoire se déroule après les Jeux De La Magie, et on va dire que Tartaros n'est jamais passé à l'action :3**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me liront et laisseront des reviews :3 Elles sont les bienvenues même si c'est pour me lancer des pierres et/ou des tomates *w* ! Sinon ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour les fautes :3 Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de ****parler**** écrire, et que je vais vous laissés lire ce mini prologue, avec le chapitre 1 que je publierais tout de suite après :3 **

* * *

Prologue :

Pardonne-moi Meldy. C'était pour te protéger. Il faut que tu le comprennes. Lorsque tu te réveilleras il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir et il faudra aller de l'avant. Sans moi.

Pardon.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Blood Stained Rabbit

Chapitre 1 : Blood Stained Rabbit 

Dans un coin d'un chariot qui ressemble à si méprendre à une prison roulante, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus est prostré sur lui-même. Sa tête est appuyée sur l'un de ces genoux, et ses cheveux lui tombent dans les yeux. Les yeux dans le vague, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, très loin de l'endroit où il se trouve en réalité. Il relève la tête pour l'appuyer sur le mur de bois, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il lève l'une de ses deux mains pour pouvoir la passer dans ses cheveux emmêlés, pour s'en servir comme une sorte de peigne.

Un sourire amer apparaît sur le visage de Jellal Fernandez lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique des menottes qui lui entravent les poignets se fait entendre. Il attend là, patiemment qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, le jeune homme commence à distinguer le brouhaha d'une foule qui se rapproche petit à petit. Jellal se lève du banc afin de s'approcher des barreaux, dans le but de pourvoir observer l'endroit dont ils s'approchent. Au début, il ne put discerner qu'une foule imposante qui attendait devant les grands portails qui barraient l'accès à Era, la ville qui abritait le Conseil De La Magie. Mais au fur et à mesure que le cortège se rapprochait de la ville, il put y distinguer toute sortes de voyageurs et marchands, qui tiraient presque tous par la bride un âne ou un mulet qui étaient eux-mêmes lourdement chargés de sacs de marchandises, de paniers vide en prévision du marché de la ville, ou alors portaient des paniers sur la tête. Le son assourdissant et impressionnant d'un gong se fit entendre pour signaler l'ouverture des portes de la ville. Aussitôt le bruit des bottes des soldats qui l'escortait se fit de nouveau entendre, et le convoi pénétra dans la ville. Un aboyeur les précédents criait « Place, place ! Laissez passer le convoi spécial pour les prisons ! » Les paysans et autres colporteurs s'éloignaient à la hâte ou s'arrêtaient sur les côtés des routes pour observer curieusement la prison roulante. Lorsque cortège arriva au point de contrôle des arrivants dans la ville, un soldat les héla. L'homme était brun et portait une petite barbe taillé court, et ses galons indiquaient son grade : lieutenant. Il échangea les formules de politesse d'usage avec Rahal qui menait le convoi avant de questionner ce dernier, aussi curieux que les paysans qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt. Il lance un coup d'œil curieux à la prison roulante, et pour ne pas se faire voir, Jellal doit reculer de quelques pas. Il part se rassoir sur le banc de bois brut. Ecouter lui suffira. Le lieutenant s'est tourné vers Rahal et parle maintenant. Il indique du menton la prison roulante, tout en parlant.

- Qui est ce ? Qui emmenez-vous à la prison du Conseil ? Ca doit être un mage puissant vu le nombre que vous êtes. - Se rendant compte que sa question était un peu déplacée et qu'il n'avait pas forcément à savoir ces informations il bafouilla à toute vitesse. – Je veux dire… Pour dire d'arrêter aux autres équipes de rechercher cette personne…

- Il n'y a pas d'autres équipes qui cherchent cette personne. Ne trouvez-vous pas que nous sommes bien assez ? Mais pour répondre à votre question, nous remmenons Jellal Fernandez, là où il devrait être… Dans la prison en train d'attendre le résultat de son procès. J'espère d'ailleurs que cette fois ci, ce dernier sera moins long, car avant son évasion il traînait déjà en longueur depuis un an... et après son évasion, le procès a été suspendu, alors…

Il soupira, secouant négativement la tête, comme pour dire « Franchement. Il n'y a rien de très compliqué à cela pourtant. » Tandis que en même le lieutenant le regardait avec de grands yeux, pleins d'incompréhension. L'homme aurait très bien pu être étonné de la capture de l'ancien Mage Saint mais il était plus probable qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le nom du jeune homme. Si c'était le cas c'était tout du moins assez étrange et le lieutenant brun ne devait pas être sorti de chez lui depuis longtemps. Non ne pas sortir de chez soi pendant 8 ans… Il était tout simplement en retard. Car après tout, le visage et le nom du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus étaient connus de la plupart des habitants de Fiore, et il était un criminel activement recherché.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres moyens pour aider Meldy… Oh ! Comme il regrettait amèrement d'avoir sous-estimé leurs ennemis, à lui et Meldy…

C'est à ce moment-là que le lieutenant sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Ah ! Vous voulez parler de Messire Jycrain ?

Au mot messire le pauvre homme fut gratifié d'un regard encore plus froid que la glace de la part de son interlocuteur. Lorsque ce dernier se remit à parler on pouvait sentir tout le dédain et tout le fiel qui dégoulinait de sa voix, tandis qu'il parlait du jeune mage céleste enfermé juste derrière lui dans la prison roulante.

- … Oui. Fernandez a utilisé ce nom pour s'infiltrer au sein du Conseil De La Magie. Lieutenant Klein – C'était donc ainsi qu'il se nommait ce lieutenant… - je vous demanderais de ne pas parler de ça, car cet homme a commis beaucoup de crimes et beaucoup des habitants de cette ville le haïssent très profondément et si la nouvelle venait à se répandre il pourrait y avoir des complications sur notre route, et nous devons encore traverser la moitié de la ville et mes hommes sont fatigués. Donc s'il vous plaît… Soyez discret, en n'espérant que vous ne soyez pas du genre bavard…

Jellal écoute encore un peu la conversation des deux hommes qui ne parlent plus que de quelques banalités, avant de replonger dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à apprendre ou à écouter.

_« Alors ? On les a trouvés ? C'est bel et bien eux ? »_

_Alors qu'elle s'adresse à lui les yeux brillants et toute excitée Meldy ressemble de nouveau à une petite fille. Plusieurs de ses mèches roses sont en désordre et sortent de sa queue de cheval haute. Ainsi, elle semble presque heureuse. Et puis, elle a une bonne raison d'être heureuse. Elle en a bien le droit car, en effet un travail de plusieurs mois venait de payer. Car, la guilde indépendant Crime Sorciere venait de trouver le repère de la guilde clandestine très redoutée, Blood Stained Rabbit. Cette guilde clandestine qui de ce que l'on dit regroupait beaucoup de mage noirs très puissant, avait été très dure à localiser d'autant plus qu'ils transmettaient de fausses indications pour brouiller leurs pistes. Et toujours d'après les rumeurs, ce serait la nouvelle guilde des Trinity Raven. _

_Meldy attend, elle le fixe toujours de cet air enfantin qui lui fait pensé que franchement de son point de vue elle restera toujours une petite fille, et il la considérera toujours comme sa petite sœur. Elle sourit et trépigne sur place. Elle est en pleine forme, et doit vouloir passer à l'action car cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fait parler d'eux dans le monde des guildes noires. _

_Oui… Après la disparition d'Ultear, tout avait été très compliqué. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps à marcher et à changer de plus en plus régulièrement de cachette à cause d'un disons, « gros coup de stress » de Jellal, - pour ne pas parler de paranoïa ! En effet, le jeune homme avait réalisé que lors des Grands Jeux De La Magie il avait passé beaucoup de temps près de membres du Conseil De La Magie, et que lorsque qu'il avait été « démasqué » et que Yajima l'avait sauvé de justesse, il était en pleine foule et beaucoup de gens avaient dû voir son visage…. Peut-être même des personnes qui lui en voulaient pour ses crimes passés… Alors lui et Meldy s'étaient éloignés à la hâte de la capitale après tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ensuite. Ils étaient partis chercher ce qu'il restait d' Oracion Seis, et c'étaient fait envoyés balader par Midnight et les autres qui ne voulaient pas rejoindre Crime Sorciere… Après ça, la jeune fille était partie glaner quelques informations dans les quelques villes et villages qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemins, sur l'endroit potentiel de la cachette de la guilde Blood Stained Rabbit, car le visage de la jeune fille était nettement moins connus que le sien. Elle, elle ne passait pas sa vie à se cacher dans des grottes au moins. Mais bon, maintenant que Meldy souriait après des tels péripéties, il pouvait peut être se permettre de se détendre et de lui sourire en retour, juste avant de partir s'occuper des Blood Stained Rabbit et même si à quelques jours de marche de là campait un corps d'armée qui était sans aucun doute à sa poursuite – Comme quoi, il n'était pas si parano que ça ! – Ces longs mois à jouer au chat et à la souris – tantôt dans le rôle du chat tantôt dans le rôle de la souris – l'avaient épuisés. _

_Jellal ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui répondis enfin. _

_« Oui. Ceux sont eux, mais nous ne les attaquerons qu'au crépuscule. Pour l'instant je suis trop fatigué pour pouvoir abattre quoi que ce soit, ne serais ce qu'une petite souris ! »_

_Il ajouta d'un air un peu plus grave. _

_« Mais ce soir, le Royaume de Fiore comptera très sûrement une guilde noire en moins. »_

* * *

**Dès le prochain chapitre, je développerais l'histoire et j'essaierai de vous faire des nœuds au cerveau :3 [Ça, c'est dit ! x'D]**

**Sinon, je sais pas si quelqu'un à remarqué mais le nom de la guilde noire est un léger clin d'œil aux gens qui lisent Pandora Hearts :3 [J'espère que j'ai le droit et que j'ai pas fait une bêtise... '.' ]**


End file.
